1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a scraper apparatus used to break up soil and to dig ditches.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
During building construction and landscaping, the need arises to lay underground pipelines and conduits. The trenches are frequently long and can be as deep as required. During the trenching, several different soil compositions can be encountered, including hardpan strata which a regular backhoe bucket is unable to break up and will simply slide over. Similarly, while contouring a land area for utility trenches or other purposes, the composition of the soil can go from loose soil to hardpan, resulting in high and low areas, Larger tractor equipment can overcome this difference in soil composition but is not practical from a cost aspect, or if the area is limited in size.